Eterno
by HyperMusic96
Summary: A veces no todos nacen para ser protagonistas en este lugar y eso sera lo que Naruto aprenda . PD:Mi regreso a fanfiction despues de varios meses :)


Hola , despues de casi medio año , reaparezo con este pequeño oneshot algo inchoherente y a la vez coherente que hize , si lo se , es algo raro , en fin , aca les dejo la historia :)

Notas del autor : Respecto a mis otros fics . Tal como se los prometi , jamas olvide mis historias inconclusas , debo decirles que no estoy seguro sobre cuando habra una proxima publicacion , solo puedo decir que la inspiracion se me fue hace mucho y el dia de hoy , completé al menos este pequeño oneshot que fue una idea de hace 3 o tal vez 4 meses atras . Los proximos capitulos de cada respectivo fic , esta por la mitad , algunos estan mas avanzados que otros y bueno , les prometo que los publicare a penas esten listos .

Historia comenzando en 3,2,1...

Un ojiazul , con la mirada perdída y su cigarro en los labios , se disponia a contemplar el cielo . Era invierno , ya no recordaba con claridad , tal vez 1 , 2 ,3 , quizas 4 o tal vez 5 años , que mas daba , era un humano mas en este mundo , esperando cual producto comestible , su fecha de caducidad para partir de este mundo , es el punto en el que llegas a perder tu razon de seguir aquí . Que mas queda?

Aquellos sueños que tuvo de niño , murieron con su rebelde actitud ante el pesimismo el mismo dia que su inocencia se perdio , la vida le enseño que no todo se logra en la vida , no importa cuanto te esfuerzes , hay cosas que jamas podras cambiar y el no era la excepción .

Flashback:

Los niños pasaban de un lado a otro . Todos gritaban , saltaban , reian y corrian alrededor . Había un gran sol en el firmamento y todos celebraban con mucho ahínco el ultimo dia de clases . Cada uno en su respectivo grupo de amigos , todos tan felices y llenos de metas por cumplir . Naruto solo se adaptaba a contemplarlos de lejos y de sus ojos muertos corrian las lagrimas en un rostro inexpresivo que no podía cambiar . El aun recordaba las burlas , los golpes , la insensibilidad de la gente y los fuertes gritos y amenazas de muerte que llegaban hacia sus oidos . El cielo empezaba a oscurecer con sus grises nubes y gruesas gotas caian desde arriba , estas eran acompañadas de una potente rafaga de viento que calaba los huesos de quienes pasaban . Los maestros gritaban con cierta ansia y cuando Naruto estuvo por entrar , fue que cerraron las puertas , ahi , en ese lugar , la escuela , donde la sociedad capacita a sus niños para vivir bajo las reglas de esta , donde existe la moral , donde lo que a veces se conocia como amarillo , en realidad era celeste . Mientras las gruesas gotas caian desde los aires , el quedaba parado frente a la escuela , era todo lo que podia hacer , despues de todo , el no tenía a donde ir .

-Yo... yo solo... , yo solo quería amigos para jugar y ahora... , ahora no hay nadie , nadie - decía un concentrado niño en la nada de su mente .

Unos curiosos ojos se escondian en un arbusto , se podia apreciar la curvada forma del paraguas que sobresalia de aquel lugar . El rubio niño parecía no percatarse de esto y daba a entender que no tenia intenciones de moverse de su lugar al igual que el oculto niño .

Aquel anhelo de superación , pero , su miedo al fracaso los volvia conformistas , enseñandole solo aquel lado opaco a su menor hijo , quien siempre tenía esa inocencia y ese gran lema de ''Algun dia alcanzaré las estrellas'' . A veces se nace para ser protagonista y otros , solo eres la sombra y esclavo de algo o alguien . Al final habra quien quienes vivan de tus desgracias formando asi , sonrisas inconsientes , como en ese dia de lluvia .

El ojiazul estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se percato de que alguien venia por atras de el .

Era un individuo mas pequeño que el rubio y poseia unos ojos perlas tan curiosos que solo podias contemplarlos sin saber que era lo que pasaban por estos . Una piel blanca tan humeda como la de quien llamaba su atencion . Fue asi que a pasos agigantados y con los nervios prendiendo de un hilo , se acerco a su destino para asi poder llenarse con su razon de existir . El cielo oscurecia mas y mas , los postes de luz se habian apagado sorpresivamente y solo quedaba el violento soplido de un viento triste y las gotas eran prueba de ello . De calles vacias y susurros de anonimos sin vida , a encontrar su destino detras suyo .

Se encontraba a escasos espacios de tocar su espalda y fue cuando paró , por alguna razon sabia que habia cosas de las cuales solo el protagonista debia darse cuenta .

Como si se tratara de un angel , una voz pronunció su nombre : ''Naruto... , Naruto...'' y con gran panicó en su cuerpo , fue que volteó para encontrarse con una hoja tambaleante en el aire . Corrió todo lo que su pequeño cuerpo y sus fallidos intentos por subir en aquel viejo arbol fueron impedidos por una gruesa rama que caia con fuerza desde lo mas alto . Asustado de la velocidad con la que caia , trato de cubrirse con con bracitos de gelatina que parecian quebrarse con el tacto . Finalmente , el arbol cayó estrepitosamente contra el niño que yacia casi incosiente en el suelo mojado . Se encontraba con heridas por todo el cuerpo , su rostro sucio y sofocado por el paisaje denotaban su furia e impotencia por no poder escapar de su realidad . Desde lo mas alto , una hoja de papel caia acompañada de unas cuantas gotas de lluvia . Se podria apreciar que habian letras en aquella hoja y la curiosidad Naruto fue tan grande que intentó pararse , pero , su estado actual no se lo permitio .

La misteriosa carta cayó a un costado , justo al frente de su rostro . Era una letra tan pequeña que costaba leerla y pudo deducir que se trataba de una mano femenina la que habia escrito esa carta .

''No te pido que sonrias , pero , se protagonista en esta vida . Tampoco digo que lo olvides , solo , aprende a vivir con ello . Estuve mucho tiempo esperando por la persona a la que debo servir . Sus lamentos deben ser los mios , sus heridas las debo sanar yo , asi como debo ser testigo de tu sonrisa . No olvides que tus sonrisas son las que mas odian tus enemigos . Por sobre todo , jamas olvides que tu vida ya no solo te pertenece a ti . Acabas de ser atado a mi , sere tu sombra si es necesario .

No estas solo .

H.H''

Las lagrimas de Naruto corrian por todo su rostro y sus recuerdos llegaban como si de estrellas fugaces se tratazen . Mientras alguien viviera por el , se mantendria luchando contra lo que sea , ahora tenia la fuerza y la motivacion necesaria para salir de la tibiesa de su existencia . Todo se pierde es verdad , formamos parte de esta ruleta que solo sabe girar y regresa al mismo lugar , pero , depende de que tan dispuesto estes para seguir vivo o en un vaso de agua , podrias ahogarte .

El comprendió esa tarde opaca de lluvia , que mientras desaparezca alguien , otros vendran y viviran por el , al igual que el lo hara por ellos y si...

Estas dispuesto a dejar la tibiesa para ser parte de este ciclo ''Eterno?''


End file.
